


The Life Inside

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [373]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, just non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Part 2 of Sam pregnant with demon Dean's kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is [Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677539)(365)  
> Also, I do not accept prompts on here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

With ever passing month, Sam grew bigger, up until the point that Dean would have to help him walk around because Sam was so achy.

“Come on Sammy…” Dean murmured. “Let’s sit you down, so you can relax.”

Dean led Sam to a chair in the main room, sitting Sam down.

“I’m gonna get you some food and somethin’ to drink.” Dean said. “Baby’s still growing in you.”

“I know.” Sam nodded, watching his brother go off into the kitchen. Sam grunted softly, and sighed, looking down at his extended belly.

Dean was always by his side, or rather, Sam was always by his. If Dean had to go out, Sam went with him, usually stuck around other demons that Dean trusted, so Sam was never by himself.

Shutting his eyes, Sam tried to force himself to calm down. Sam gasped, eyes opening back up as the baby growing inside of him kicked, much harder than what a normal baby would, but then, Sam wasn’t having an ordinary kid.

Dean came back out with food and drink, seeing Sam, looking at his belly again.

“Baby kicked again?” Dean asked, a grin on his face.

Sam looked up hesitantly. “Yeah…he’s about due…”

“What makes you think our kid’s a he?”

“Just have a feeling.” Sam shrugged. They never found out the gender of the baby, Dean wanting to keep it a surprise, and Sam just nodded.

“Alright then.” Dean said, settling the things in front of Sam. Sam reached for them, but Dean pushed Sam’s hands away. “Lemme feed you.”

“Dean, I am able to…” Sam’s voice died with the look Dean had. “OK.” Sam said softly.

“Awesome.” Dean said, cutting some of the food up and stabbing it with a fork. “Open up Sammy.” Dean said, and Sam’s mouth dropped open, giving Dean access.

Sam ate in silence, except for the occasional comment from Dean, or a kick from the life inside of Sam.


End file.
